El Trabajo Imposible
by Ichiru Ikutsu
Summary: Amu es una detective de asesinos en serie y una asesina en especial, es la que no puede atrapar, por esto se le designara un compañero, pero este compañero despertara en ella, odio, rencor, celos, sentimiento jamas olvidados y una herida jamas cerrada, ni curada, a la cual las pastillas para dolores no le servirán.
1. Chapter 1

**holaaaa, si se que he estado desaparecido, pero les dejo este one-shot d partes que le robe a mi primo, por cierto no le digan nada, el esta en amuto sekaii ajajaj.**

 **shima: cuando se entere te matara.**

 **sharis: sabes que el pasa mucho por fanfiction.**

 **lo se pero no le digan nada por q les mato a las 2.**

* * *

EL TRABAJO IMPOSIBLE.

AMU POV.

Hola soy Hinamori Amu, tengo 25 años, mi cabello es de un raro color rosa chicle y me llega hasta un poco arriba de la cola, mis ojos son de color ámbar y mi tez es blanca, bien, les contare que mi pasión la tiene mi trabajo, trabajo de detective de asesinos en serie, he atrapado muchos, pero mi reto es atrapar a la más grande de todas las asesinas, a Miyu Akira, una de las más grandes asesinas de todo Tokio, he intentado atraparla por muchos años pero sin embargo siempre encuentra la forma de escapar, y a causa de eso me asignaran un compañero, aunque les había dicho que yo trabajo sola, pero el jefe dijo que sería mejor que trabajara con un compañero, que sería más fácil hacer mi trabajo si trabajo con él, miren no me mal interpreten, sé que es mejor, lo que me molesta es que sea esa persona con la que tenga que trabajar, miren él es…

-Tsukiyomi Ikuto, el más idiota, imbécil, estúpido, arrogante y egoísta, del mundo- dije con odio.

-anda ya empiezas a pensar en mí, apenas si ayer, te avisaron que trabajaríamos juntos- dijo este saliendo de quien sabe dónde.

-cállate, imbécil- dije dándole la espalda.

Verán se preguntaran como es que nos conocemos, bien, yo empecé a trabajar aquí, a los 18 pero era de prueba, eh Ikuto era mi mentor asignado, yo no me creía que alguien un año mayor que yo fuera mi mentor, pero no podía protestar, anhelaba mucho trabajar aquí, al principio, solo éramos como alumna y profesor, y a medida que pasaba el tiempo me fui enamorando perdidamente de él, él era mi primer amor, teníamos solo la relación de alumna y profesor, un día me molesto tanto, que para callarle le bese, pero fue sin pensar, y cuando me di cuenta de mi acto, me separe rápidamente de él, estaba segura de que en ese entonces estaba igual que un tomate maduro, yo me di la vuelta para mirarle y pedirle disculpas por mi acto, pero él me beso apasionadamente, cuando nos separamos yo seguía sorprendida, salí de mi sorpresa, y le mire, el me miro profundamente y antes de besarme de nuevo, me dijo "te amo", yo le seguí el juego, y en ese día el me quito mi virginidad, después de ese día, ya teníamos una relación, yo estaba feliz, yo sabía que el sentía lo mismo que yo, pero un día tuvimos una discusión, no recuerdo porque discutíamos, pero recuerdo que después de ese día nos fuimos distanciando, no volvimos a hablarnos después de aquel día, ahí supe que lo nuestro solo era una vil mentira, una que me había parecido demasiado real.

Yo pensaba que realmente teníamos algo, pero aquella ves supe que no era así.

-oye, Amu, Amu me puedes escuchar- escuche a Ikuto estar hablando.

-eh si, ¿qué sucede?- dije yo saliendo de mis pensamientos, de mis recuerdos con él.

-ah pensé que te habías ido- dijo el suspirando –escucha yo quería que habláramos de nosotros- dijo el serio.

-yo creo que quedo claro, y no tenemos nada de qué hablar- dije dándole la espalda y yendo a buscar los papeles del caso que ahora compartía con el –toma debes leer esto, son algunas de las cosas que tengo de Miyu- dije dándole aquellos papeles.

El los tomo y fue a sentarse para ver aquellos papeles.

Yo fui a la cafetería del edificio donde trabajo, y me hice un café, para intentar despejar la mente.

-¿Por qué justo él debía ser mi compañero? Hubiera preferido al afeminado de Tadase, al menos él no me abandono como Tsukiyomi- dije sumida en mis pensamientos –aun me pregunto ¿Qué fue lo que nos llevó a la separación? Ojala eso no hubiera pasado- dije mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi taza de café.

-qué hubiera pasado si todavía siguiéramos saliendo, me pregunto, si aún sentirá lo mismo que yo, este trabajo va hacer muy difícil, ya que aún guardo sentimientos por él y eso es lo peor de todo, que él me olvido y yo sigo sin poder olvidar esos 3 años que pasamos juntos- sin poder evitarlo mi mirada se perdió en la nada.

En este momento me siento más sola que nunca, una profunda herida jamás sanada se volvió a sentir en mi pecho, como hace solo 4 años atrás, eh de admitir que el sigue provocando que mis sentimientos se rebalsen y enloquezcan.

-oye Amu- escuche que me llamaban.

-eh ¿Qué sucede?- dije girando la mirada hacia la persona que me hablaba.

-que te digo que esto está mal- me dijo el mirando los documentos del caso de Miyu.

-¿Cómo que está mal?- dije confundida.

-bueno vez que acá pusiste que su escondite anterior era el bodegón de la fábrica de pastas cerrada hace años- dijo apuntando, mientras me acercaba los documentos –bueno, está mal esto que dice que su siguiente escondite puede ser la casa abandonada a las afueras de Tokio, ¿no te parece que eso está muy lejos? Yo apuntaría a la otra fábrica abandonada de helado- dijo mostrándome mi "error".

-sí, es verdad, claro porque no lo pensé antes- dije sacándole los documentos de las manos y empezando a revisar y en cuadrar todo de nuevo.

[size=48]-ya veo porque nunca la has atrapado- dijo con arrogancia.[/size]

Quede incrédula ante ese comentario, el acaba de decirme que soy una tonta y despistada para este caso.

-¿Qué has dicho?- dije en un tono serio.

-que ya entiendo porque jamás has atrapado a Miyu- dijo el con el mismo tono arrogante.

-¿Quién te crees para hablarme así? De manera tan arrogante- dije dándole la espalda mientras bajaba la cabeza y mi mirada se volvió cristalina y entristecida.

-no me creo, soy tu superior- dijo de manera seria, sin rodeos.

-¡cómo te atreves a hablarme así! ¡Tú nos has resuelto ningún caso desde el último que escuche sobre Samuel! ¡Y yo eh resuelto mil casos! ¡y tu vienes a darme sermones y hacerme comentarios idiotas!- le grite de manera agresiva aun dándole la espalda –que te quede claro, que seas mi superior no te da el derecho de tratarme así, este es mi caso y tú solo eres una ayudante que mandaron- dije fría eh intentando herirle, me di la vuelta y camine fuera de la cafetería y pare en seco al estar al lado –aunque seas mi superior, aún tengo mucha influencia aquí, en estas oficinas y tú solo eres un desconocido con fama de buen investigador, en este piso no has demostrado nada, no vuelvas a venir a darme sermones y menos a hacerme comentarios inútiles que no aporten absolutamente nada- dije fría como el hielo, sin mirarle a los ojos, aun así pude sentir como bajaba la cabeza en señal de derrota, me he dado cuenta que mi intento tubo el resultado que esperaba.

Salí de aquella sala con paso firme, casi clavando mis tacones al piso.

Estaba totalmente furiosa con aquel comentario, esto lo voy a anotar al informe.

Me senté en mi escritorio y comencé a investigar y de más sobre el caso, a lo cual no encontré nada más que cosas triviales que no tenían ninguna aportación importante al caso.

Después de aquello Ikuto no volvió a mencionarme nada que no fuera sobre el trabajo. Pasaron 5 semanas después de eso, fue entonces que tuvimos las primera pista del paradero de Miyu, asique salí disparada a la oficina del jefe a pedir su permiso para ir a echar un vistazo, al llegar a la oficina toque tres veces, hasta que escuche "pase" y entre.

-señor con su permiso, pero he encontrado donde puede estar Miyu, vengo a pedirle un permiso para poder ir a investida yo misma- dije mostrándole los documentos con las pruebas del caso.

-muy bien Amu confió en tu buen juicio para estas cosas, así que toma este es tu permiso y aquí es donde debes firmar para poder entrar en caso de que haya algunos policías o federales- dijo firmando el papel y pasándomelo para que firme también –pero debes de ir con Tsukiyomi- dijo seriamente mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

-pero señor este es mi caso, y no nos llevamos nada bien, por favor permítame ir por mi cuenta, yo puedo sola- dije suplicándole que me dejara por mi cuenta.

-no Amu, debes de ir con Tsukiyomi, y no se discute, es una orden Amu, ahora vete que tengo mucho que hacer- dijo para luego meterse entre los papeles perdiendo todo contacto con el jefe.

Genial lo que me faltaba, tener que ir con el idiota de Ikuto, seguramente va a comentar que está mal o que soy una ingenua.

-disculpa Lara ¿sabes dónde está Tsukiyomi?- le pregunte amablemente.

-sí, se fue a la cafetería con Lanhua, dijeron que tomarían un descanso- dijo ella apuntando a la cafetería mientras pensaba.

-muchas gracias Lara- dije haciéndole una reverencia.

El muy sinvergüenza se toma descanso, si no hace nada.

Me encamine hacia la cafetería, en busca de Ikuto, así por fin podría ir investigar al paradero de Miyu.

Pero cuando llegue me encontré algo horrible. Lanhua estaba sobre la mesada de la cafetería, he Ikuto está delante de ella besándole de manera frenética, que a mis ojos le dieron asco, que fácil se olvidó de mí.

Impulsivamente me acerque a ellos con paso firme y le tome del brazo fuertemente a Lanhua y tire de ella prácticamente estampándola en la pared, con la mirada llena de odio e indignación, como se atreven a hacer esto en la oficina, en la cafetería, donde entra y sale gente constantemente.

-¿¡acaso son idiotas!?- dije furiosa –¡y tu estúpido, idiota, tarado, no te das cuenta que es la cafetería, donde todo el mundo viene, como se te pasa por la cabeza ponerte así con esta estúpida, idiotas, tanto tu como ella tienen trabajo que hacer y se les ocurre estar revolcándose en la cafetería, en horarios de trabajo!- grite furiosa, llena de impotencia –tú tienes que revisar los papeles que Lara dejo en tu escritorio- dije apuntándola un odio infinito que hasta echaba fuego de mis ojos –y tu idiota tienes que venir conmigo a investigar en el supuesto paradero de Miyu- dije mirándolo fríamente que hasta podría congelar lo si quisiera.

-bueno vamos- dijo el como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-no, no vamos nada, tú te quedas y revolcáis con quien tú quieras, mientras yo voy a hacer mi trabajo sola como debió ser desde hace rato- dije yendo con caminata firme y aplastando los pies contra el piso.

* * *

 **y aquí termina la primera parte, recuerden no le digan nada a mi primo.**

 **ikutonissan: ya me entere.**

 **ahh °-° como te enteraste?**

 **ikutonissan: sharis le dijo a kuno, sabes que esos demonios se llevan muy bien.**

 **kuno: jijiji...**

 **sharis: lo siento, no me resistí.**

 **kuno: somos unos diablos pero nos encanta serlo, verdad?**

 **sharis: por supuesto.**

 **los voy a hervir en una hoya y después me los comeré.**

 **shima/aki: °-° que pasa acá *ve como ichi-san persigue a kuno y sharis*.**

 **ikutonissan: bien me despido yo por mi prima, dejen review y gracias por leer matta nee.**


	2. Chapter 2

yo: holaaa aquí publicando un nuevo capi del one-shot de mi primo jajaja, al fin al cabo el ya se entero.

iku: (lo voy a abreviar) si eres una roba historias. ¬_¬

yo: oye que yo te dije que mires shugo chara, si no fuera por mi no sabrías ni siquiera quien es tada-gay.

iku: se se se...

yo: bien a leer y ya.

* * *

Fui hacia mi escritorio y saque mis zapatillas y me saque los tacos, por si debo perseguir a alguien.

Aun enojada, tome mi bolso con algunas cosas e incluyendo el permiso, y estaba a punto de salir cuando una mano me detuvo.

Mire hacia atrás y se trataba de mi compañero, Ikuto.

-espera, lo siento, déjame ir contigo- dijo de manera bastante convincente, pero en sus ojos pude ver que realmente lo sentía.

-no te parece que es un poco tarde- dije siéndole cortante y fría.

-lo sé, lo sé, sé que estuve mal pero déjame ir contigo, aparte sé que el jefe te dijo que debía ir contigo- dijo el dando en el palo, es cierto el jefe me ordeno que vaya con este engendro.

-muy bien, pero solo porque el jefe lo ordeno- dije mirándole con toda la frialdad que podía.

Sin más emprendimos en camino hacia aquel lugar donde se suponía que estaría Miyu, solo quiero acabar con esto de una vez, estoy cansada de esto, cansada de tener que hacer equipo con él.

-oye Amu, ya llegamos- dijo Ikuto sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-ah sí, hay que entrar- dije empezando a caminar hacia la fábrica abandonada.

-espera- dijo Ikuto, mirando atentamente el lugar.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte, no entendía que era lo que estaba mirando.

-mira, allí en todas las esquinas, hay una cámara y todas están encendidas, creo que Miyu sabe que estamos aquí, debemos de tener mucho cuidado- me dijo mirando a las cámara.

De reojo eche un vistazo, y efectivamente todas estaban encendidas.

Entramos teniendo cuidado de todo, hasta que la voz de Miyu nos dijo que estaba ahí.

-oh, pero si eres tú, la pequeña niña helado de fresa- dijo de manera arrogante, pude percatarme de varias armas automáticas a mi alrededor, era más que obvio que caí en la trampa.

-¿niña? ¿Helado de fresa?- pregunto confundido Ikuto –espera, espera, ¿acaba de llamarte helado de fresa?- me pregunto con burla.

-sí, y no entiendo porque- dije algo enojada.

-JAJAJAJAJJAJA, HELADO DE FRESA JAJAJAJAJAJA ¿CÓMO NO SE ME OCURRIÓ ANTES? JAJAJAJJA- reía a carcajadas Ikuto, mientras que Miyu y yo le mirábamos con gotitas estilo anime en la cien –enserio, esa estuvo buena- dijo el idiota aun riéndose levemente –pero ya enserio, esta arrestada por cometer varios asesinatos- dijo apuntándola con su arma.

-¿enserio?- dijo ella con burla, saco una especie de control de su bolsillo -¡FUEGO!- grito al mismo tiempo que se disparaban todas y cada una de las armas que nos rodeaban.

A esto no tuve tiempo, ni la capacidad de reaccionar, así que cerró los ojos esperando el impacto de las balas, pero eso jamás llego, solo sentí como si me abrazaran.

Cuando abrí los ojos, Ikuto tenía la camisa llena de sangre y de su boca salía un pequeño hilo de sangre.

-lo siento, de verdad Amu- dijo para caer al suelo, mis ojos se humedecieron, y llenos de horror miraban el cuerpo ensangrentado de Ikuto.

Una impotencia se apodero de mí, eh instintivamente tome mi pistola, y comencé a dispararla a Miyu, de todas las 10 balas que tenía solo dos la alcanzaron, una en la pierna y otra en el hombro.

-creo que lo dejaremos acá, será un empate- dijo ella desapareciendo por la puerta de la fábrica, con pequeño semblante de dolor y angustia, algo me decía que estaba mal por Ikuto.

Saque rápidamente mi celular, y llame a un hospital.

Corrí hacia donde desapareció Miyu pero no encontré a nadie, nuevamente se me escapo.

Así que volví a donde estaba Ikuto, aun respiraba pero estaba inconsciente.

Aun me pregunto porque me salvo la vida.

Sin más la ambulancia llego e Ikuto fue llevado de urgencia a cirugía, me quede allí, en sala de espera, hasta que me dijeran algo sobre Ikuto, muchos doctores pasaban, pero ninguno me decía nada.

La luz de la sala de cirugía donde se encontraba Ikuto, se apagó y un hombre con bata salió de la sala, me acerque al doctor desesperadamente.

-doctor ¿sabe algo de Ikuto? ¿Puede decirme como se encuentra?- le dije desesperada.

-ah usted le trajo ¿verdad?- me pregunto mirando los papeles en sus manos.

-sí, yo le he traído, ¿puede decirme como se encuentra?- le pregunte un poco alterada.

-si por supuesto, mire el estado del señor Tsukiyomi se ha normalizado, la cirugía salió bien, ahora está anestesiado, así que ahora estará dormido por un tiempo, pero puede pasar a verlo- dijo siguiendo su camino el doctor.

-muchas gracias, pasare a verle ahora mismo- dije yendo rápidamente a la sala donde se encontraba Ikuto.

Al entrar Ikuto, estaba profundamente dormido, por suerte no necesitaba de ningún tipo de maquina ahora mismo, me acerque a él y me senté a su lado.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunte aun sabiendo que no respondería.

Unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, cristalinas y débiles como me encontraba ahora mismo, sabía que no iba a morir pero aquella imagen quedo grabada en mis pupilas.

-¿Por qué Ikuto? ¿Por qué me has defendido así? ¿Por qué te pusiste como escudo? ¿Y si no reaccionaba y morías? ¿Qué hubiera sido de mí?- decía con desesperación y alterada entre lágrimas -¿es que no te das cuenta que aún estoy enamorada de ti? ¿Qué no he podido borrar las marcas que dejaste en mí? ¿Qué… lo único que quiero es volver a tenerte cerca de mí?- preguntaba una y otra vez sabiendo que no respondería.

Me acerque a su rostro y plante un suave y dulce beso en sus labios.

Acosté mi rostro entre mis brazos, mientras le miraba esperando que pronto abriera los ojos, lentamente el sueño y el cansancio me fue ganando hasta quedarme dormida.

IKUTO POV.

Me encontraba en una especie de prado verde, no entendía que hacia ahí. De repente una parte del prado de volvió algo oscura y en aquel lugar se encontraba…

-¡Amu!- dije al reconocer aquella figura.

Corrí hacia ella, pero, cuando me miro a los ojos, pude ver ese mar de lágrimas que escondía su flequillo.

-¿Por qué?- le escuche decir entre lágrimas, no sabía a qué se refería.

-¿Por qué Ikuto? ¿Por qué me has defendido así? ¿Por qué te pusiste como escudo? ¿Y si no reaccionaba y morías? ¿Qué hubiera sido de mí?- decía ella desesperada, mientras las lágrimas de ella salían sin parar, quise acercarme a ella, pero por alguna razón no podía tocarla, pues mi mano la traspasaba.

-¿es que no te das cuenta que aún estoy enamorada de ti? ¿Qué no he podido borrar las marcas que dejaste en mí? ¿Qué… lo único que quiero es… volver a tenerte cerca de mí?- dijo ella, mis ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar eso.

Y sin previo aviso me desperté, y pude divisar que me encontraba en un hospital, y a mi lado estaba Amu quien dormía profundamente, mi mano se acercó a su rostro solo para quitar algunos mechones del rosado pelo de su rostro.

Tan solo rozar su rostro, hizo que una fuerte descarga eléctrica subiera por mi brazo.

-es increíble pensar que aun después de tanto tiempo sigues causándome las mismas reacciones en mi cuerpo, es más que obvio que aun eres mi debilidad, eso es lo que hace mi trabajo más complicado, ya que muchas veces estuve a punto de morir por ello- dije e vos alta mientras le veía dormir, esta persona que ahora está a mi lado, es la más preciada, mucho más que cualquier otra persona, incluyendo a mi familia, si aún estuviera viva.

Minutos después Amu comenzó a despertar, así que rápidamente volví a recostarme en mi posición anterior y cerré los ojos fingiendo dormir aun.

Pude sentir como se levantaba de la camilla, luego sentí como tomaba una de mis manos entre las suyas y la acercaba a su rostro, el cual comenzaba a humedecerse.

-lo siento mucho, de verdad lo siento Ikuto, si tan solo hubiera estado más alerta, ahora mismo no estarías aquí, ni te hubieras sometido a la cirugía- escuchaba que decía entre sollozos, esto es muy doloroso, pero quiero saber si mi sueño me dijo la verdad o solo fue eso… un simple sueño que jamás se lograra, en estas semanas Amu parecía no tener ningún tipo de sentimiento, como si ese amor que algún día tuvo hubiera desaparecido.

-Ikuto, lo lamento mucho, el que estés aquí ahora es mi culpa- continuaba ella entre sollozos -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuviste que defenderme? ¿Por qué te pusiste de escudo? ¿Es que aun… me amas? Si es así- decía ella, mi mano podía sentir todas las lágrimas que derramaba Amu –yo te seré sincera, sé que no vas a morir, pero el saber que estas aquí y que fue mi culpa, es lo que me destroza y más aún porque, sabiendo que hemos terminado, yo todavía no… no he… dejado de a…- se escuchó como alguien entraba en la sala.

-buenos días señorita ¿hinamori, verdad?- escuche que alguien preguntaba.

AMU POV.

-buenos días doctor, si ¿sucedió algo con Ikuto?- pregunte preocupada.

-no, no el señor Tsukiyomi está bien ¿ha despertado?- dijo el doctor mirando unos papeles en sus manos.

-no, aun no- dije mirando a Ikuto, quien dormía en la camilla.

-bueno, no importa despertara pronto, no debe tardar mucho la anestesia, y por cierto, como usted le trajo y no hay registros de familiares a cargo del señor, usted deberá firmar algunos papeles obligatorios y cuando el señor Tsukiyomi despierte se podrán ir- dijo el doctor mientras me pasaba los papeles.

-muy bien, yo me haré cargo- dije firmando los papeles y pasándoselos de nuevo.

-muy bien, tome el certificado de internación, es para que no le descuenten el sueldo en su trabajo- dijo el doctor sonriendo mientras me pasaba el papel.

-muy bien, igual ya había enviado un mensaje a las oficinas, pero de todos modos gracias- dije agradeciéndole gentilmente.

-muy bien, hasta pronto- dijo para luego retirarse de la sala.

-ahh- suspire cansada –todo esto es totalmente mi culpa, me llevare un buen regaño cuando vuelva a ver al jefe- dije con cansancio.

-no es cierto- se la escucho a Miyu.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dije a la defensiva, mientras giraba a verla, estaba en la ventana sentada en el árbol.

-tranquila, solo vine a ver si Tsukiyomi se encontraba bien, pero ya escuche que si, así que nos veremos después helado de fresa- dijo ella para desaparecer entre las ramas de aquel árbol, nuevamente pude notar ese dolor en su mirada, creo que de verdad ella tiene una conexión con Ikuto.

-ahh- dije suspirando -¿Cuándo acaba todo esto?- dije algo cansada, fueron muchas cosas juntas.

-cuando la atrapemos- escuche decir con un tono burlón a Ikuto.

-sí, supongo que…- pare en seco al darme cuenta de quién era el dueño de esa vos, mis ojos aun sabiendo que no estaba muerto se llenaron de lágrimas –idiota- fue lo único que pude articular, para luego precipitadamente ir hacia él y abrazarle fuertemente del cuello, mientras lloraba.

-lo siento, lo siento, lo lamento de veras Ikuto- repetía una y otra vez entre sollozos –si tan solo yo… si tan solo yo…- repetía sin terminar la frase.

Ikuto me separo un poco de él y con sus manos me seco las lágrimas, para después sonreír encantadora mente como solo él sabe hacerlo.

-tranquila, si esto paso, no fue tu culpa- me dijo tranquilizadora mente.

-claro que lo es, si yo me hubiera reaccionado en ese momento, tu no hubieras tenido que ponerte como escudo- decía mientras más lagrimas salían.

-te dije que no, yo me puse enfrente porque sabía que tu no tendrías tiempo a reaccionar y si ahora derramas lagrimas es por mi culpa- dijo el mientras me revolvía el cabello –imagino que te he tenido preocupada- dijo el con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-claro que sí, eres mi compañero y te has puesto en peligro, por supuesto que me preocupo- dije cuidando de no decir nada que me perjudique, pero cuando le dije que era mi compañero, una leve, pero notoria melancolía paso por sus ojos.

-bien, ¿sabes si ya nos podemos ir? No me gustan los hospitales- dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-si ya podemos, solo debes cambiarte- dije buscando la bolsa con las ropas de Ikuto, que lavaron las enfermeras –toma ponte esto, yo saldré a fuera, cuando termines me llamas- dije tirando la bolsa a su regazo y saliendo de la sala.

No mucho tiempo después Ikuto me llamo, y de ahí salimos directamente a las oficinas, para informar al jefe.

Tocamos a la puerta de su oficina y no mucho tiempo después nos dejó pasar.

-con su permiso- dijimos los dos al unisonó.

-díganme, ¿Qué diablos les paso muchachos?- nos dijo indignado el jefe, mirándonos profundamente a través de sus anteojos –¿no te mande a ti Tsukiyomi, para que nada de lo que paso, sucediera?- dijo el jefe recriminando a Ikuto.

-no jefe, no la tome con Ikuto, lo que paso fue mi culpa, si yo hubiera reaccionado y hecho algo, Ikuto no hubiera tenido que usarse a sí mismo como escudo, le suplico que si se las va a tomar con alguien, tómesela conmigo, soy culpable de lo que paso jefe- dije agachando la cabeza en señal de disculpa.

-muy bien Amu, tu castigo será, que desde ahora y hasta que te retire u otra cosa similar, Tsukiyomi será tu compañero, siempre- dijo lo más serio posible.

-¿¡que!?- dije enojada –no eso no, cualquier cosa, pero no haga eso jefe, por favor- dije suplicándole.

-esta dicho Amu, es una orden, tendrás que seguir con él, hasta que diga lo contrario- me dijo sin darme la posibilidad de quejarme.

Estaba más que enojada, así salí golpeando mis tacones en el suelo, me senté enojada en mi escritorio, esperando que el idiota de Ikuto terminara de hablar e informar al jefe.

Maldito sea el día en que me dejaron de compañero a este idiota.

Sentí como me miraban desde lejos.

Cuando levante la vista hacia aquel que me espiaba, me di cuenta que era Lanhua.

-¿Qué me miras? ¿Te gusto?- le dije enojada.

-mira si me vas a gustar, prefiero a tu compañero- me dijo coquetamente, como si fuera una diosa comparada conmigo –es más que obvio que sí estuvo conmigo, es porque tú no tienes nada que ofrecerle- me decía arrogante, y le hubiera contestado de no ser porque Ikuto llego justo.

-oye, tengo el lugar exacto de donde esta Miyu- dijo el dejando los documentos en mi escritorio –solo debo esperarte a ti- dijo esperando que me levante.

-muy bien, vamos- dije levantándome lista para ir a buscarla.

Minutos después ya íbamos camino hacia el lugar donde se supone que esta Miyu, pero por alguna razón sentía que Ikuto estaba un poco tenso.

-oye, ¿Por qué decidiste que viniéramos en bus?- pregunte pues, le tenía adelante ya que no conseguimos haciendo y estábamos parados uno frente a otro y podía sentir lo tenso que estaba Ikuto.

-porque de esta manera es más difícil para Miyu encontrarnos- dijo en un susurro sobre mi oído.

Asentí en respuesta.

Pero esta es la última oportunidad para atrapar a Miyu, el jefe, según Ikuto, nos ha dicho que si no dejaría a nuestros superiores a cargo de este caso.

* * *

iku/yo: bien nos despedimos aquí, los charas no están así que no es divertido así que hasta la próxima.

yo: hasta que el vago de mi primo se le ocurra escribir de nuevo.

iku: a quien le dices vago, burra.

yo: por que todos me dicen lo mismo, bien adiós.


End file.
